fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fortress of Impalement
Fortress of Impalement (串刺城塞, Kushiza Jōsai) is a high-level technique created in response to its sister counterpart — Sword Birth; it's said that when the two clash, they cancel each other out due to sharing the same mechanics. One thing known about this technique is that it was created shortly after Sword Birth, made compatible with any pole-based weaponry. It's considered to be one of the most sought after techniques of many polearms wielders, having the power to eliminate various opponents at once while putting them on the same playing field as any other high-level swordsman. There are only a few masters of this technique, most of them known to be excellent fighters in their own right. Description Like it's sister counterpart, it follows the same principles — both in casting and in application; this is due to this spell being based completely off of it. When the two clash, it's said that they cancel each other out without fail; this is due to the two having the same amount of power. Said to be the penultimate of one's experience as a polearmsman, it can be described as something as ethereal and phantasmal, while fearsome in both power and name. It's a technique that's only mastered by those who truly bonded with their sword to an extreme, completely becoming one with it in any given situation. It's a technique is versatile in nature and extremely fast that most don't have time to react, making it a potent surprise attack technique. The user first focuses magic power into their polearm(s). Then, by imagining the radius of the area he wants to cover, they slams down the polearm(s), forming a spell circle that encompasses said radius. Once that's done, the user activates the spell, causing numerous amount of copies of said polearm(s) to violently burst from the ground, easily wiping out all within its range, making it indiscriminate to both allies and enemies alike. Each polearm is said to carry half the power of the original, though powerful nonetheless. There have been few who've mastered this technique to such an extreme, thus there are none before and after them that can use it on the same scale has they currently can, or so it's believed. This technique can be used in a plethora of ways, going from mid-air combat to integrating it into their spearsmanship in order to give them the upper hand. They can also created many variations of this technique. One being that while in mid-air, by creating an arc, they can transform that single strike into a cascading wave of polearm that shimmer into reality, launched at great speeds decimating all of its foes that are caught in the crossfire. It can also be used as an omnidirectional defense mechanism, creating a makeshift shield of polearm that has enough power to easily disarm any foe that dares to stand up against it. A third variation seen is that they can cause the polearm to easily multiply & increasingly oscillate every time they're destroyed at an astonishing rate, creating a distortion effect and can cause several forms of phenomena to happen, some not explainable by normal means. The possibilities of this technique are endless when wielded in the hands of a master. The current radius of this technique, while using minimum amount of magic power nonetheless, is five miles in total. When using all of their magical power, the radius becomes one hundred miles in distance, being twenty times the size of the minimum, with its power being increased a thousand times over, potentially making this particular spell one of the most powerful within their arsenal, though this is rarely used as it can obviously exhaust the user and render them unconscious. It's been stated by past users that the technique is much easier to utilize than originally perceived as it's only limited by one's imagination, saying that the name is most appropriate for this technique. Thus, this is to be, without a doubt, a preferred technique that many polearmsmen would utilize during combat, having enough power to take out a plethora of foes at any given moment and could be used to their liking in any given situation. Trivia *This technique is based on Lancer of Black's Noble Phantasm, Kazliki Bey from the light novel series, Fate/Apocrypha. See Also *'Sword Birth' Category:Techniques Category:Uncategorized Spells Category:Under Construction Category:Holder Magic Spells Category:Magic Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Holder Magic Category:Alpha's Wondrous Magical World Category:Olphion Completed Gallery Category:Sword Magic Category:Weapon-Based Magic